


The Talk (Traducción)

by SaraHudson112, yukoyaoista



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May Is Awesome, DadTony!, Precious Peter Parker, Rhodey is the awesome uncle, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Antes de la conferencia de prensa Tony, Peter y May tienen una pequeña charla y Peter descubre que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse"...Y déjame decirte algo que desearía que mi padre me hubiera dicho; algo de lo que yo realmente, realmente estoy convencido… Estoy orgulloso de ti, y estaré orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo. Y si tengo que decirlo frente a cámaras para arreglarlo, entonces lo haré, porque nada me haría más orgulloso que llamarte mi hijo”





	The Talk (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraHudson112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/gifts).



> FROM YUKO: Este fic me robó el corazón, Tony siendo tan paternal que simplemente es irresistible.  
> "The talk" es la primera traducción que me animo a subir (obviamente con el permiso) por lo que es bastante especial para mi. Mi deseo es que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté leyendolo.  
> Este fic no es más que una traducción del asombroso trabajo de SaraHudson112 a quien agradezco mucho el que me haya permitido traducirla.  
> El link original de la historia es este (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11822274) por lo que si realmente les gustó la historia les animo a que le dejen un comentario (Sara también habla el español. Asi que no temais!)
> 
>  
> 
> ORIGINALES: Hey! Siento mucho desaparecer de nuevo, mi enfermedad empeoró así que tuve que tomarme un tiempo para reestablecerme y para ser capaz de escribir algo apropiadamente. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para escribirme un comentario, o dejar un kuddo, e incluso para leer la serie. Mi plan es terminar esta serie con este último trabajo, pero déjenme saber si les gustaría leer más pequeñas historias acerca de esto y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir. ¡Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión! ¡Mucho amor!

 

**The Talk -La charla-**

**(** Part 4 of the [You stand by my side](http://archiveofourown.org/series/794094) series **)**

 

Tony le preguntó a Peter y a May si podrían reunirse para charlar acerca de lo que May había sugerido la última vez que ella y Tony hablaron por teléfono, después de todo, era algo de lo que realmente necesitaban resolver como un muto acuerdo entre los tres y Tony estaba más preocupado por Peter que May porque fue ella quien había sugerido la idea, idea que tal vez Peter no lo había visto como algo bueno para su vida.

Happy personalmente los llevó al penthouse que Tony tenía en Manhattan donde él los estaba esperando y ellos lo encontraron hablando con alguien vía Spyke justo antes de que ellos entraran en el cuarto. Tony terminó la llamada con un simple “No me interesa, cállate”, pero ni siquiera Peter fue capaz de oír quién era la otra persona con la que hablaba.

“May, Peter” Dijo en un alegre tono “Pasen ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber, querida May?”

“Gracias por recibirnos, Sr. Stark” dijo May sintiéndose un poco abrumada por Tony y el ridículamente elegante penthouse.

“Por favor, llámame Tony” pidió para luego observar a Peter quien presionaba sus labios formando así una fina línea como un signo de que se hallaba nervioso o tal vez intimado “Hey chico ¿estás bien?” Peter asintió mientras trataba de sonreír cuando Tony apretó su hombro.

Se sentaron en diferentes lugares. Peter escogió el sofá individual y May tomó el sofá de dos piezas justo enfrente de Tony. La tensión en el aire podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Tony aclaró su garganta para así comenzar la conversación pero fue May quien tomó la primera palabra.

“Sé lo que dije al teléfono el otro día y me gustaría disculparme por pedirte algo así. Sé que es algo que no debía haberte pedido porque no es tu responsabilidad y no tomé en consideración cómo podrías sentirte. Tú también estas envuelto en esto y… tú sabes, sólo quería hacer las cosas bien para Peter de nuevo.” May lo miró con preocupación y Tony pensó que la mujer nunca podría disculparse por algo como eso, pero May era alguien singular quien se preocupaba profundamente por su sobrino justo como él también se preocupaba por Peter.

“No, May. Por favor, no te disculpes. Sé que estabas preocupada y entiendo lo que dijiste” Tony trató de expresar sus palabras en la más sincera manera que él logró encontrar. No estaba listo para lidiar con tantas emociones en ese momento, pero él estaba intentándolo.

“Lo que quiero decir, Tony, es que tú no tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que hacer nada. Tú no nos debes absolutamente nada, de hecho, yo soy la única que te debe tanto por cuidar a mi Peter y por estar ahí en los momentos en lo que yo no podía ser un apoyo y como alguien en quien poder confiar” La mujer estaba siendo tan brutamente honesta y hablando con una voz encantadora y cariñosa que Tony casi se atora con su propia voz mientras trataba de decir algo en respuesta. “Si, Sr. Stark. No tiene que hacer esto. Siento tanto lo que está sucediendo.” Peter habló con una voz preocupada y casi apenada. Tony sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza.

“¿Por qué están ustedes dos disculpándose conmigo?” Él se encontraba sorprendido y confundido “Soy el único que debería estar disculpándose por envolverte en una situación tan desagradable como esta”

“¡Pero esas cosas que dijeron en las noticias fueron por mi culpa!” Tony no soportó que Peter asumiera la responsabilidad por algo que no él hizo

“No, Peter. Esto no es tu culpa ¿Esos programas de televisión? A ellos siempre les ha gustado hablar idioteces de mí. Acerca de todo lo que hago. Nunca vuelvas a pedir disculpas por esto, niño.” Tony dijo en tal determinado tono que Peter asintió, aún si quiso negar su argumento.

“Tony, yo sé que tu estas preocupado acerca de Peter, pero ya llamé a la escuela y ellos están tratando de arreglarlo y estoy segura de que eventualmente lo harán.” Explicó la mujer

“May, sé con lo que estamos lideando, y te puedo asegurar que no terminará. Continuará a menos que yo haga algo, y lo haré, porque no quiero que esos idiotas llamen a Peter como lo ha estado haciendo”

“Pero, señor Stark” Peter trató de iniciar una nueva réplica de las palabras de Tony, pero el genio lo detuvo.

“Lo haré Peter. Si seguimos este plan, tal vez los medios de comunicación se calmarán en unas pocas semanas y todo estará bien. Bien…ok, no todo estará bien. Soy un ‘Stark’, nada es fácil conmigo, pero puedo tratar…” Peter presionó sus labios de nuevo, pensando en lo que Tony dijo y luego miró a su tía, quien lo estaba mirando a él también, con dulces y compasivos ojos. “

Esto es algo que tú no quieres ¿no es así Peter?” dijo ella y Peter sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente.

“¡No es eso!” Él respondió “Es… no lo sé. Creo que es demasiado pedir, Sr. Stark. No quiero ser una molestia para usted, yo ya soy un gran problema en su vida y usted siempre está cuidándome y ayudándome con mi traje que yo solo no puedo ir y pedirle esto a usted”

“¿Por qué no Peter?” preguntó Tony, pero no en una mala manera, él estaba preguntándolo en un tono sincero, permitiéndole a Peter pensar en sus palabras.

“¡Porque es demasiado! ¡No puede decir que soy su hijo! ¿Qué dirán los medios acerca de usted? ¡No quiero que ellos hablen mal de usted por mi culpa!”

“Peter, con o sin ti, los medios hablaran de mí, porque es eso para lo que están. Pero si ellos van a hablar de ti y de mí como mi hijo, entonces estaré orgulloso de estar en cada revista. Solo quiero que te sientas cómodo con esto. Pero si dices que no, entonces está bien, encontraremos otra manera de arreglarlo, no quiero presionarte si no quieres.”

“No quiero ser una molestia Señor Stark.” Peter parecía estar en conflicto, y no dijo en voz alta _“En realidad tengo miedo de que no me quiera como su hijo”_ porque eso sólo empeoraría las cosas

“No lo eres Peter. Y déjame decirte algo que desearía que mi padre me hubiera dicho; algo de lo que yo realmente, realmente estoy convencido… Estoy orgulloso de ti, y estaré orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo. Y si tengo que decirlo frente a cámaras para arreglarlo, entonces lo haré, porque nada me haría más orgulloso que llamarte mi hijo” Las palabras de Tony estaban cargadas de emoción, tanto que él incluso pensó que no sería capaz de decir todo en orden sin estropearlo. Pero las cosas estaban tan tensas que añadió “… Y por cierto, debiste haber oído a Rhodey quien ya está haciendo planes para llevarte a la base militar y así poder presentar ‘su sobrino honorario’ y por supuesto, debiste haber oído a Pepper también, ella te adora y ya quiere mimarte. Happy no está tan “feliz*”, dice que no será tu chofer personal.” Tony borró la tensión con ese último comentario y Peter sonrió. Su expresión más suavizada y relajada. May también estaba sonriendo, lucía encantada con las palabras de Tony y también conmovida.

“Estaré feliz de llamarte mi papá…” Peter dijo, fue más como un susurro entre dientes pero Tony lo oyó y sonrió grandemente en alivio.

Pepper llegó un poco después con un abogado y ellos firmaron los contratos y algo como una tutoría legal para Tony que Pepper sugirió en caso de alguna situación en la que May no pudiera estar con Peter y para cubrir atención médica en caso de ser necesario. Peter viviría con May, nada cambiaría, pero Tony dijo que le gustaría mantener seguridad cerca de ellos al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen. Ellos también estuvieron de acuerdo en que Peter debía usar el apellido “Stark” por publicidad pero sólo como un apellido adicional, porque Tony respetaba la memoria de sus padres y Peter parecía más feliz usando esos dos apellidos en sus nuevos documentos legales.

Rhodey llegó al apartamento momentos después con dos pizzas y comenzaron a hablar con Peter sobre la base militar donde él trabajaba y cómo a él le gustaría tener finalmente algo para presumir de Tony además de sus travesuras en youtube.

“Serás una buena figura paterna para él, Tony. Y estoy tan agradecida por lo que estás haciendo por él, por nosotros.” Dijo May cuando estuvo a solas con Tony, ambos observando a Peter quien estaba riendo de cierta historia acerca de Tony y sus días en el MIT.

“Lo intentaré, May… lo intentaré…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> HI! It's Yuko again!  
> Este fic, es parte de una serie. La cuarta parte en realidad de la serie You stand by my side y que la pueden encontrar aqui en ingles (http://archiveofourown.org/series/794094)  
> SaraHudson122, nuestra queria autora, me ha perdmitido la traducción de los demás fics de la serie, pero debo avisarle con anticipación que la subiré por lo que si este fic les gustó y desearían que traduzca las otras partes, haganmelo saber y encantada lo haré.  
> Finalmente. Esta es mi primera traducción, por lo que estoy implorando a los dioses allá arriba que sea buena. Yo no he trabajado esta traducción con una beta, por lo que Pido disculpas si hay algunos errores.  
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que sea un buen aporte al fandom en Español de los Avengers.  
> Yuko


End file.
